stbenedictsdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Start Investigating
''BOATS! A tale of mystery! ''Is a D10 RPG from the mind of ''Davide Skia ''created in 2012. The plot centres around Maryland Annapolis, a quiet town beset by a strange lack of boats of any kind. The Main characters are a rag-tag group of monster hunters who spend most of their time plotting each others demise and listening to 107.4 - all country all the time. Although supposedly fighting the forces of evil our heroes prefer vigilante justice, often fighting Nazis, priests and who ever looks at them funny. Much of the world is an analogy of the creators twisted mind, boats representing sanity, thus the characters constant struggle and frequent disappointment in their endeavours to find one. In the words of Davide Skia "The spinnaker is representative of the darkness we encounter, and often are defeated by, and of course the canting keels are represenative modern repressed sexuality". Boats! A tale of Mystery! ''Has been adapted into several unsuccessful TV series in the 80's, one terrible, ''terrible porno (Nimiz gets naughty) and has been widely attributed as the inspiriation for the Twilight saga. Cell documents Information and characterful material which is either accessble to the group or a collective knowledge. Please note that not all links are to be taken seriously. The in game explanation for most of this is that Dean Moriarity has access to various spaces on the internet where we can easily combine information. Other sources may come from commonly held knowledge or resources granted to the entire party. Info Pack Personnal Mission Reports Case Files Persons of Interest Locations Monster Info Other Out of character Information on a variety of subjects which not all charcters may know in game. Often rule based material which may not appear on a character sheet. Characters may also hold private information on their character sheets which they may not wish the rest of the group to know about (such as kill lists or items and abilities which they may not wish to be made public knowledge). Cell Resources Safe House(s) Tactics Compacts and Conspiracies Character Relations Rules The frequently used rules which David has been bothered to put up. All information comes from source books. Certain sources have been ommited due to customisation. Further info about the game world can be found at http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter:_The_Vigil. Virtues and Vices Professions Char Gen Practical XP XP Costs Additional Merits Organisation Anything which will help us actually meet up at any point. Include any periods when you know you wont be able to play or may not be avalible so we can plan ahead. We are currently assuming that all games will be held on Thursday at 20:00 at the dwelling of Milosam. When we play New players Other Other What would you like to fight more of in the future? Nazi's The undead Innocent bystanders Boats Other group members Clarkejoke4.jpg Pentagram.jpg Chess2.jpg JonnyQuicksilver.jpg Mysteryboat.jpg Vampire-Punch o 72836.jpg JohnTizio.jpg Press pass real2.png Chi-Mcbride-48361.jpg 281x211.jpg Clarke & Devil.jpg Nazi punch.jpg Site02.jpg Category:St Benedict's Day